Right vs Wrong
by t0mgrlr1ku
Summary: Would you tell me no when I wrap my arms around your waist? Would you push me away when I was about to lean in for a kiss? There is only one person who makes me weak - valurnable. It's you. And it's wrong.


Beth sighed, staring up at the Princess academy. She was standing at the entrance gates, debating weather she wanted to go in or not.

"This is stupid!" she finally hissed through her teeth. The fustration was getting to her, but she had to see Coocoloo.

Their first encounter hadn't been friendly. Beth was holding her prisoner, so the other girls would all leave. But even through all the deceiving and lies Coocoloo wanted her to be her friend. She was so gentle and strong, so sure of everything. After that, the feelings started to rise, her heart slowly being filled with need. Slowly being filled with Coocoloo.

She shook her head, "damnit. Why can't I just leave her alone?"

Her thoughts almost answered her, before the soft voice cooed behind her.

"Leave who alone?"

Beth spun around, stunned to see her standing there. Coocoloo was wearing her red school uniform, her short, cropped silver hair caught glints of the sun. And her big, kind purple eyes stared at her, breaking down all Beths armour and walls with ease.

"N-no one! it's none of your buisness!" she shot back before actually thinking.

"Oh." Coocoloo looked down for a second and shifted her gaze back up, her eyes full of hurt.

"Why aren't you in school?" Beth jerked her thumb towards the looming towers. Coocoloo shrugged and her eyes lit up again, "I saw you standing out here. I thought..Maybe..You were going to come back," her voice had a flicker of hope still in it. Hope that Beth had to break down.

"Why would I go back? I hate it here," she turned around, getting ready to leave.

"No!" Coocoloo threw herself at Beth, her arms wrapping around the other girls narrow waist. Beths eyes widened, her heart quickening.

"H-hey! Coocoloo! Let go - ahh," her yelling faded into a soft moan, the other girl's mouth was so close to her neck, her hot breath was on her skin.

"Take me with you, Beth," she begged, her breath pooling her her small hairs, her lips now lightly touching Beths skin. "I-I can't!"

Her tounge only relayed the message that she should have said, the appropriate message for this kind of thing. Something Yucie would say to Arc or vice versa. But her head was screaming other things, her body sending it's own messages. Beth shivered, every nerve spiked and flaming.

There was a awkard silance that hung in the air, and Coocoloo stepped back, giving them distance. Distance that Beth cursed at. Coocoloo held Beths hand in her own, toying with her fingers.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me," she smiled shyly, not meeting Beths stare.

"Don't be," Beth regarded her. Coocoloo's eyes were full of hurt and - what seemed like - dejection.

_Does that mean she likes me too?_

Her heart fluttered. That's all she ever wanted to hear. Is that her first friend loved her back. But thats just the thing. She was her friend, her _first_ friend, not her lover. She wanted her ever since the day she met Coocoloo. Loving how she was warm and sweet...

But risking their friendship had been to much of a threat to her. Wasn't it enough just to see the girl happy? Obviously not, considering her next words.

"I'll do it. Take you with me I mean," Beth stepped closer, wrapping her arms around the other girls shoulders. She was so slim and fit into her build so well - not like there was much differance.

Whipping gusts of air lashed out from the ground and formed around them, carrying them with lightning speed away before they landed on the inside of a small cottage. It was warm and simple.

"Where are we?" Coocoloo looked around, grabbing Beths hand and walking towards the stairs.

"My house," she answered as they both walked up stairs to the one room. There wasn't much in it. A bed, desk, drawers and a lamp.

Coocoloo walked over to the bed, perching her small frame on the end and looking around, "how lovely. Miss Beths room is -"

"I know, it's boring. God, I never asked for your opinion," Beth stromed over to the small wooden chair at the end of the bed and sunk into it.

"Wonderful," Coocoloo finished her sentence despite Beths outburst.

She shrugged a reply and gazed at the silver haired girl, who was staring right back at her. At first it was content just to see her happy, but now it was hard to control her burning needs. Thats why she was at her school - waiting for her. Or maybe grab the courage and go in and talk to her. And then tell her what? That she had just wanted to see her? Even then, that wouldn't have been enough. Beth was growing greedy.

"B-Beth. Do you know what's right and what's wrong?" Coocoloo's queston caught her off gaurd. Beth squirmed around in her seat, mustering up an answer.

"Er, well. Things like - helping old people is good. And everything else, or, something..Where did this come from?" Beth babbled, leaning forward in her chair.

"I mean about feelings. How do you know their right or wrong?" Again, Coocoloo had stunned her for an answer. "U-Uhmm..."

"Because, I think my feelings for someone is wrong."

"O-oh?"

"Miss, Beth. I think...I think I like you more very much. More then just a friend," Beth hadn't seen her move, but she was standing right over her. Beth's heart raced in her chest.

"A-and thats wrong?" Beth stood up too, breaking the distance between them. She pushed back that short hair away from her face. Coocoloo looked up at her with her purple innocent eyes, "isn't it?"

The fire in Beths chest flared immensly, and she couldn't let it go any longer. She dipped her head down, catching Coocoloo's lips with her own.

Beth wasn't a professional at this. In fact, this was her first time ever doing this - it was her first time ever feeling like this. She never felt a love this strong - not for her father or realm.

She trusted her body would know what to do, it was the one pushing her forward. Soon both of them got the hang of kissing, their lips now hungerly seeking eachothers out, and Coocoloo's tounge flickered out in anticipation.

"Mm-ahh," Beth moaned into the kiss, the girls falling into eachother. Coocoloo led them to the bed and the toppled on it, breaking their kiss in the progress.

Beth climbed on top of her, pressing their thighs together. Bewtween her legs felt warm and moist. Beth found her lips on Coocoloo's again, and her hands exploring the shy girls body. Beth cupped her small breast and Coocoloo moaned, breaking the kiss. Beths mouth trailed down to her neck, kissing gently, careful not to leave behind any evidence.

Coocoloo's legs wrapped around Beth's petite waist, pressing her delicate opening closer to the other girls sending shivers of pleasure through her body.

"Damnit!" Beth cursed, unbuttoning the top of her dress, revealing more of her delicious, smooth pale skin. Beths hand slide under the skirt of Coocoloos dresss, gliding across her tight stomach and tracing the edge of her bra.

Coocoloo undid the cape and untangled it from their body's tossing it to the ground. Her hands flanked Beths bared stomach, the skin feeling hot under her own.

Both girls were lost in their kissing, their touching - their entire situation. Both loved eachother and both needed eachother.

"So, is this relationship wrong?" Coocoloo snuggled into the side of Beth, both of them calling it quits just incase more developed out of the this.

"Only if you want it to be wrong."

"I don't."

"Me either," Beth turned and placed her lips on the other girls fore head for several seconds and then pulling away. Coocoloos hand on Beths flat stomach.

"This will be our secret, right?"

"Of course," Beth answered sleepily. Even though they didn't go all the way, she felt the physical exshaustion of fore play.

Beth missed what Coocoloo said, her eye lids finally falling and sleep whisking her away. Not like any dream could beat what just happened in reality.

Chawoo - Miss Coocoloo..You can't keep secrets from me!

**Well! There you have it! I said I was going to write about them, and I did ! I'll probably write more PPY, but not with this couple. As you can probably tell, this was going to take a different turn of events, but since the other stories hadn't went over "t" I wasn't going to break the trend.**

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry about any errors..Or grammer stuff. FF is being effed up and refuses to let me save changes...**

**Cassie.**


End file.
